MON Tokyo Authority
by Nate-Miki
Summary: Formed shortly after the Exchange program was started Tokyo's MON unit was more then just a police force. It existed to help Liminals in more the n just ways the police could. It existed to help with Human Liminal relations in general. It existed as a place dangerous species could be at home in. Feedback welcome.


A black feathered harpy flirts through the calm night sky surveying the city for a place to land. Upon spotting a suitable spot she redirects her flight path towards the multi storied building. Her landing is not graceful but instead a skidding halt that sends up sparks as multiple large gashes are carved into the roof. She sighs for a second before taking out a cellphone. She quickly makes a note of the buildings location before taking pictures of the damage. She then brushes herself off before returning the cellphone to a pocket in her black vest. At the same time she pulls a small waterproof container from the vest. She undoes the seal and opens up the container revealing its contents. Lined up within the container are multiple paper rolls all neatly lined up. She removes one of the rolls and grabs it between her lips before carefully sealing the container. As she returns the container to her vest the warning symbols for both flammable object and gunpowder are visible on the container. Once she verifies that the container is safely in her vest she lifts one of her taloned wings towards the roll. A small flame produced by her snapping ignites the paper in a slow burn. The harpy brushed her long ponytail behind herself before walking towards the edge of the roof as the smell of gunpowder filled the air. She removes the roll and exhales some of the smoke before smiling. She paused and looked over the building upon hearing a commotion and what sounded like an alarm coming from the street below. Down below two goblins had just stolen a ladies purse and were messing with the keys in order to start the vehicle. The two goblins manage to unlock a pickup truck and promptly jump in it and gun the acceleration. The harpy steps forward while at the same time throwing away her makeshift cigarette which ignites in midair. She then dives off the building and spreads her wings.

"This is Ata. I am currently in pursuit of a stolen truck. License plate is Ra Ko 15 92 17. Vehicle has been stolen by two goblins. The suspects are also linked to a purse snatching and our likely suspect in a store robbery. Police will be on the scene of the store robbery. I am proceeding with apprehending the suspects." The harpy says into a headset she is wearing as she begins pursuit of the vehicle. She sails around a corner and between the city lights as she continues her pursuit. A smirk creeps across her face as she closes the distance between her and the pickup and sees that it had a sunroof. A burst of warm air sends her sailing over an over pass and into a controlled dive during the middle of which a black orb hovering at the tip of her ponytail begins to glow. She lands the dive by crashing down onto the roof of the pickup and smashing out the sunroof with one of her talons. She then quickly smashes the driver with her wing as she grabs the keys to from the vehicle causing its engine to shut off. Her ponytail then almost seems to form a claw around the orb as it turns black once again. The heat beneath the truck intensifies causing the left front tire to melt. This results in the truck swerving off the road and into a parking lot where it comes to a stop. The harpy then jumps off the truck and lands in front of the passenger side door which the second goblin was getting out of. The harpy pulls a badge out of another pocket in her vest brushing her hand over a red gem shaped like a raven's eye in the process.

"MON Tokyo branch. You are to come quietly and not resist." The harpy declares as she approaches the goblin. The goblins only response is to turn and run. The harpy shakes her head before pouncing onto the fleeing goblin leaving multiple cuts and knocking them out.

"This is Ata with a follow up report. The vehicles and suspects are secured. Requesting a medic be sent with the pickup team. Both suspects are unconscious, one of which has multiple lacerations across the body." The harpy explains into the COM unit as she lights another roll of paper. The smell of gunpowder that fills the air helps to mask the smells of the city and burnt rubber.

"Understood. What is the state of the vehicle?" A younger voice asks over the radio.

"Destroyed sun roof and front left tire. The suspension has likely taken heavy damage as well." The harpy explains as she exhales smoke. She then looks over the scene and motions for the small group of people that had gathered to move away from the scene.

"Understood. This is where your job ends and the investigation teams begins. Come on back to the base. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." The voice states. Ata waits for the next officer to arrive before taking to the air.


End file.
